Dreaming
by MidnightSuburbia
Summary: Betty always loved and wanted to be with Jimmy, and now she has her chance. Dedication fanfiction to Stacy. JimmyxBetty oneshot.


**Dreaming**

By: MidnightSuburbia

**Author's Note,** **_SO READ_**: This story was dedicated to NekoGirl from idreamofjimmy. I saw your topic about there needing to be more B/J fanfics., so I wrote this for you!

**Anyone Else:** Please do not flame. I am a J/C fan as well, but I also like multiple pairings. I just hope that you read and tell me what you think about my _writing, _if not the couple.

Betty Quinlan once again watched as Cindy Vortex and Jimmy Neutron battled it out in a rage of words.

She sat on a bench in the park as she safely watched from a distance (where she could still hear them, mind you). Snow drifted all around, for it was the magical month of December. Decorations were put up beautifully. The lights twinkled from homes as the sun was beginning to set, trinkets were hung from the doors, and little figures were standing up in the front of homes. It was _supposed_ to be magical, and special. But watching Cindy fighting Jimmy was not _magical_, nor _special_.

She clenched her fist when Cindy made a snide remark about the size of Jimmy's head. She felt she could punch Cindy at any moment._ 'Stop it,' _thought Betty. _'Stop making fun of Jimmy. He doesn't deserve this. You don't deserve him.'_

Jimmy did not deserve to be pushed around by Cindy, because Cindy was too cowardous to share her feelings with him. Betty was ready, though. But of course, she had to wait until Cindy screwed up. Betty had promised to give her a chance, right? Had Betty not said, "Just relax and keep out of my face. He's all yours." She said it, but in the intention of meaning that if she screwed up the relationship, then Jimmy would be hers. She had made that promise years ago, but Cindy had still not made her move. Betty was growing weary.

Betty had moved to Retroville, Texas from Kansas when she was only eleven, and five years had passed. Of all the people she met, all the cute guys, only one could make her heart flutter. When she met him at the age of eleven, she thought he was cute, even if he was sort of short. But as the years passed, she got to know Jimmy a little more every single day.

For one, Jimmy was a genius. He was wicked smart, and that was what made him so different. His talent was exrodinary, and she got to go off onto more than one adventure with him over the years. Every time the adventure was challenging, and a little scary, but it was always extremely fun. A couple hours to kill with a sweet guy. And that was also something she liked about him. Who couldn't like Jimmy? He was a nice guy. So sweet. Sometimes naive, but sweet all around, and sometimes sarcastic. She loved his attitude. He never gave up.

Jimmy always caught her eye. I mean, why wouldn't he? When he was eleven, he always brought his neat inventions to school. It was fun to watch what they did. She had always wondered what it would be like to watch him make his inventions, or to see where he worked on them. His friends Sheen and Carl were always talking about Jimmy's lab, and how awesome it was.

She wanted to see for herself. Betty wanted to see things the way Jimmy saw them. She wanted to learn things from him. Things he couldn't-or wouldn't-teach for others.

And as they got older, her wish was becoming harder, because Vortex was around him all the time. Betty claimed to know that Cindy had feelings for Jimmy, but it was disgusting and repungent about how Cindy fought with him. She could see the pain in his eyes as he was insulted about his head, or how 'stupid' his inventions were. Jimmy was proud of his talent, and Cindy had no right to be so hurtful to Jimmy!

But Jimmy put up with Cindy. Betty didn't know why, or how. She could see that Jimmy liked Cindy, and it was pretty obvious. She was actually jealous of Cindy. Jimmy had had a crush on her in fifth grade, and now she wished she had taken more interest into him, then.

Betty remembered the two kisses she had given Jimmy, which now made her lips feel tingly, just thinking about how warm his cheeks and lips were against her own lips.

But all of her dreams seemed to fade over the shouting of Jimmy and Cindy, still in a heated arguement about basically nothing. But yet, she still had the guts to insult Jimmy over something completely stupid. If she was Cindy, she would praise Jimmy about his work, and not discourage him. If only...

In the past years, she watched as Jimmy and Cindy changed. They had changed in looks, but their relationship seemed to stay on base one. For one, Cindy had stopped putting her hair up in ponytails to catch Jimmy's eye, and she grew curvier. This made Betty even more envious, if possible. And Jimmy. She didn't even know where to start about Jimmy.

So handsome. Cute. He still had his boyish charm. But, he had grown. So much that he even now surpassed Betty. His eyes still were that enticing dark electric blue, and that cute button nose was just calling to be tapped by her pointer finger, and his soft brunette hair gave the signal for her to weave her delicate fingers through it's still whippy-dip formation. She giggled inwardly about his hair. What could she say? His boyish charm, like she mentioned before, was still there.

And yet her daydreaming was once again broken up but Cindy screaming profanities and throwing something at Jimmy's head. How could she!

Betty had given Cindy the okay for her to be with Jimmy, but she was not using that okay correctly. She was not supposed to insult Jimmy and hurt his feelings, she was not supposed to call upon other guys to make Jimmy jealous, and she defititely was not supposed to throw things at him! What kind of girlfriend was she? Oh wait, she was still playing her childish games. The supposed 'love/hate' relationship. Psh. It was obvious that it was not going anywhere over that border.

Betty had never been filled with so much rage.

She just watched as Cindy stomped off in a hissy fit. It disgusted her. Poor Jimmy just stood out there in the cold as the snow drifted down, looking beaten and heart broken. Betty had to strain not to cry, too. She wanted to hold Jimmy in her arms and tell him that it would be alright, because he didn't need Cindy. He had her, and that was all that mattered.

But, she just watched sadly from the bench as he stood there.

She wrapped her overly-large, heavily layered, cozy black shawl around her body closer. He was looking at her. One step, two steps, three in her direction. Her heart raced and her hands clutched the material even more (if that was possible) tightly.

She could guess that her cheeks were pink from her giddiness and excitement. He seemed to slump down next to her on the bench. "Hey Betty," he said softly. His voice was like touching silk. So smooth, and soft. "Hi Jimmy," she said, letting her lips curve up into a small smile. He seemed to smile back, and he looked her in the eyes. "What was the fight about this time?" I asked abrubtly. Oops.

I was sure Jimmy might get angry, but he didn't. He just laughed, and tear rolled down his cheek. "She said that she never wanted to see me again, and that surely Nick or Timmy would make a better boyfriend than me." Betty's insides churned in rage and anguish. How could Cindy say something so vile? But her attention came to the tear, slowly rolling down his cheek.

"No tears," Betty whispered, and she reached out of her cozy shawl and into the bitterness of the air, to wipe the warm tear away from his soft face. "Not over her, anyways."

Jimmy seemed to brighten a little. "So Jimmy, how's life?" Betty asked humorously. "Oh, it's okay. Just a few inventions I've been working on, spending some time with the guys, and going on a few adventures here and there." He left Cindy out his analysis. Good.

The next few minutes they conversed, just sitting there and talking. Betty felt so comfortable around Jimmy, now. Blushing, she stole a glance at Jimmy, and noticed how thin his coat was. "Hey Jimmy, are you cold?" asked Betty, concerned about his well being. "Oh, I knew I should have worn a thicker coat," he said, laughing. "I'll share my shawl with you...if you want," offered Betty nicely.

"Oh, I don't know, Betty. It's your shawl. It would be a little pig-headed if I accepted that offer," Jimmy said, chuckling.

"It's okay, Jimmy. I don't mind," said Betty, smiling warmly at the handsome young man. His smile widened, and he implied, "Well, if you insist." She loved the way Jimmy talked. He never used slang, and he sounded like a true gentleman from the ninteenth century. She remembered the time Jimmy wore that top hat when he was trying to impress her, and the way he looked so old fashioned.

She opened her shawl a tad bit, and he scooched closer to her on the bench. When she wrapped the large shawl around them, she could feel the heat radiating from his body as their arms touched. She smiled as she watched the sun's last few rays leave sight of the sky, and the Christmas lights around them were twinkling. She took it all in, and she lied her head down on his shoulder, her smile never fading.

He stared down at her, his eyes kind and gentle.

She didn't want this moment to end, but eventually it did when she got a peek at her clock. "Shoot!" she said, staring down at the clock angrily for ruining their moment. "What is it, Betty?" Jimmy asked worridley. "Oh, I've got to get home, that's all," Betty informed as she sighed. "Mind if I escort this lovely lady to her home?" Jimmy asked, bowing.

Betty giggled, and put her hand out for Jimmy to reach. "Of course you may, kind sir."

He took her hand and kissed her knuckles, as would a gentleman. And the whole way towards Betty's house, they held hands, talking as the frozen crystal water drifted down upon the town of Retroville.

By the time they got to Betty's house, she unlocked the door with her front key and turned around to face Jimmy. "Thanks for the good time, Jimmy," Betty said as softly as she could, as not to disturb her parents. "It's been a pleasure," he told her warmly. And for an awkward moment they just sort of stood there. But then, Jimmy leaned down to kiss Betty's cheek, to which she moved to the side so he could kiss her on the lips.

It was a soft, innocent kiss, that lasted about three seconds before they seperated. "I'll see you later, Jimmy?" she asked hopefully. "But of course," he supplied.

Betty gently shut the door as she smiled, and when she was sure he had turned back around to start walking back his house, she ran to the windowseat and stood on her knees, peeping out the blinds. But Jimmy turned around and smiled knowingly, waving at Betty merrily before he started his way back home.

She dropped the blind and she plopped down onto the windowseat, giggling happily before lying down tiredly. She smiled as she drifted off to sleep, her eyebrows risen in peace, and her arms weaved around a pillow nearby, for she dreamed of Jimmy that night. The terrible night which had turned out beautifully. She couldn't wait to meet up with Jimmy again. Maybe they could go to the Candy Bar? But one thing was certain:

She wasn't dreaming anymore. This time, it was real.

**Ending Author's Note:** Again, if you are going to flame, read the top. This was a dedication, and I am indeed a J/C fan. I did not intentionally bash Cindy, but this was supposed to be from Betty's view.


End file.
